The Year I Met LA With Austin Monica Moon
by melimaccc
Summary: SEQUEL to The Year I Met Austin Monica Moon. Austin and Ally have officially made it in Los Angeles. This is their story of rekindling their friendship and accidentally falling for each other all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! The sequel is up! Also I'd just like to say happy birthday to my baby boo Ross, I love him so much and he is so talented and hot. I love you Ross Shor Lynch! I can't wait until the R5 concert in Austin!**

The Year I Met L.A. With Austin Monica Moon

Chapter 1

 _187 interviews_

 _56 concerts_

 _3 tour legs_

 _and 1 and a half years later._

We made it.

Austin and I had officially made it.

When we released a 6 track EP album, we blew up. Teenage fangirls went crazy for Austin Moon, and I secretly wrote the songs, staying out of the limelight. People only saw me as Ally Dawson, Austin's best friend. It was always me and him. That was until Austin met Lucy.

I have nothing against Lucy Henning, she is the sweetest, nicest, prettiest girl I've ever met. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, like Austin. They look adorable together. And I wasn't jealous. Right? No, I'm not. I don't have feelings for Austin, remember?

Lucy is great, she's my L.A. Trish. We go to the beach, get our nails done, go shopping, talk about girl stuff. She is my only girl friend in L.A. because I'm too much of a hermit to go out and talk to people, and she is one of the few people that know I write songs for Austin. Once when we were at the beach, Austin was surfing while we were tanning, and she accidentally let it slip out that she thought he was cute. Lucy likes Austin, and Austin likes Lucy. It's obvious really, he'll try to compliment her and either end up stuttering so much he can't talk, or it comes out wrong and is just weird.

Austin has changed too, his hair is at a perfect length that's super-hot, he's taller, his voice got deeper, and his muscles are WOW. Before you think I'm hiding secret feelings for Austin, I'm not. I'm a teenage girl who's not blind so I'm totally allowed to have my opinions. It also doesn't help that he walks around the house shirtless, it doesn't matter what he's doing, Netflix, cooking, basketball, playing his guitar, cleaning- who am I kidding- I do the cleaning, Austin doesn't even know what a broom is.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I live with Austin in his slightly large mansion he bought. I don't really have a source of income because I'm his songwriter, and that doesn't pay much in Hollywood terms. So it's me and Austin living together, Dez occasionally crashes overnight, or brings Austin to a low key college party. They invite me but I'm not the type to want to get wasted at a party. We know where _that_ led to last time.

But here we are, a year and a half later, at the summer teen choice awards. Austin was nominated for best debut ep, along with 3 other people. Austin had to win, this would do wonders for our career, publicity, more concerts, more fans.

Austin brought Lucy as his date tonight, he told me he was planning to ask her out. I brought Dez, or more like, Austin wanted his best friend there when he won but the only way for Dez to get in was if I brought him because Austin already invited Lucy, so I technically brought Dez as my.. ew.. date.

Dez and I were posing for photographers, and a reporter shoved a microphone in my face.

"Ally Dawson, how do you feel about Austin being nominated tonight for best debut ep?" the reporter asked.

I put on my best fake smile, the way Jimmy told me to when confronted by reporters, "I'm super excited! We have been waiting for this for a while, and I think Austin's career is about to skyrocket, if he wins tonight I think that we will really grow our fanbase" I said.

The reporter gave me a confused look, "We?"

Crap, no one is supposed to know about Austin and I working together, "Um, yeah, Austin and I, when we met 2 years ago, I really supported him and I support him now, I help with like " I look over at Austin who his talking to a different reporter. He looks so happy, his career is about to take off, and he has his best friends to live it with.

Dez pulled me into the building, complaining that he had to use the bathroom, and as we passed Austin, I gave him a nudge and mouthed, "Ask her, now!"

I pulled Dez to a stop and Austin took a deep breath, "Lucy, ever since I first met you, I'll admit I had a crush on you, you are an amazing girl, and I would love to call you mine. Lucy Henning, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

Lucy's face lit up with a smile, "Yes!" she squealed. Austin smiled back and took her hand and they went inside.

 **A &A**

"And the winner for best debut EP album is… Austin Moon!"

Austin looked at me with his jaw dropped, and I did the same. He walked past my seat on his way to claim his award, I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead, before running up on stage.

Amber Smith, the hostess, handed Austin the award plaque and a microphone.

"Um, I would like to thank Jimmy and Star Records for getting me here, there's no way I could have been here if it weren't for them, also my song writer, Ally Dawson". My world stopped. No, this can't be happening. No one is supposed to know. Oh god, I'm gonna throw up

"You guys don't know this, but Ally writes all of my songs, and there's no way I can make it without you Ally" Austin motions for me to come on stage with him and I reluctantly make my way up the steps.

Austin pulls me into a side hug, "Ally deserves this award just as much as I do" he says.

I take the microphone from Austin, "No I don't" I say nervously. I pull away from Austin, I can't be on stage any longer, or I _will_ throw up. Austin grabs my wrist as I try to run down the steps, but I shake it free and keep running.

"Um, thank you for voting me as best debut album everybody!" Austin drops the microphone and sprints after me.

"Ally wait!" I keep running, I turn the corner remembering that I had to wait for Dez when he was using the restroom, and ran into the woman's room.

Stall. I run to the nearest one and throw up my lunch I had eaten at a small cafe.

"Ally are you okay?" a familiar voice asks from outside the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I snap before throwing up again, suddenly, Austin is in the same stall as me and holding my hair back while I puke.

"You can't be in here, get out!" I say, but Austin doesn't budge. I sigh and stand up, Austin hands me paper towel to wipe my mouth, "Thankyou" I whisper, while Austin gives me a hug.

I slap Austin in the chest, "Ow- What was that for?" he asks.

Is this boy stupid? Of course he is, he's Austin Moon. "I don't know, maybe for telling the whole _world_ that I'm your songwriter!" I yell.

"Ally, it's not that big of a deal, I wanted to give you credit for what you've done!" Austin says like it's not a totally ridiculous thing to do.

I take in breath trying not to snap, "Maybe I didn't want to be recognized, now I'm going to be famous too, I didn't want that! I just wanted to be a normal person!" I say, tears brimming in my eyes. I push past Austin and head outside, my life is over now, I never wanted this. By tomorrow my name will be in magazines, not as someone who is a bystander, but a full article about how I've been hiding my talents for a year and a half.

"Ally, wait we can talk about this" Austin said. God what does a girl have to do to get a taxi.

I sigh and turn around, "There's nothing to talk about, you let out my secret, I'm done, done with everything, I'm going home, I'm done with you, I'm done with Star Records" a cab pulled up to the car and I got in, and Austin did too.

"Get out!" I say, annoyed.

Austin smirks, "Darling I believe you're forgetting that you don't have a home, I believe _I_ am the one who pays the bills on my, may I say, beautiful mansion, cabbie west LA please" Austin said.

I let out a loud groan and sunk into the seat, "And you also have nowhere to go, so it looks like you're stuck staying with me-eee" Austin sang the last part and booped my nose.

"Don't touch me" I hissed.

After 20 minutes we pulled up in the drive way of 'Austins' house. Austin payed the cabbie, and I got out and ran inside to my room and locked the door behind me. A minute later there was a knock on my door, "Ally, please, come out, I just want to talk to you" I didn't reply, instead I pulled out my new macbook and typed in my name and clicked on News.

 _Ally Dawson secret song writer_

 _Ally Dawson, partners with Austin Moon This Whole Time_

 _Austin Moons song writer, Ally Dawson_

I let out a silent sob. I don't want this, once you've been pushed into the world of fame there's no going back. I turned off my laptop and pulled my blankets over my head, trying to block out the sound of Austin's voice and his repetitive knocking.

"Ally I'm breaking the door down" Austin warned. _Yeah right, he would never-_ CRASH.

My eyes whipped to the doorframe, to see Austin standing over the now broken door. He blushed slightly and walked over to my bed. I turned to the opposite way, so I couldn't see him, "Go away" I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. I really just wanted him to stay and talk to me.

I felt the bed shift and hot breath on my neck, "I told you to leave Austin" I whispered.

"We both know you don't want that, I'm sorry for everything tonight Ally, I thought that you would enjoy the credit, I want people to know you write songs because you're great at it" Austin said.

I sigh and roll over to face him, "It's okay, I guess you can be forgiven- if you promise to take me to In and Out Burger tomorrow, just me and you" I smile.

"Sure thing" Austin smiled, "I'm going to bed" Austin kissed my forehead and went to close the door, "I'll get you a new door tomorrow, promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V.

I wake up and get out of bed, dragging my legs to the kitchen to make coffee. Before I get to the kitchen I can smell coffee in the air. _Austin never gets up this early, especially after an award show, and he doesn't drink hot coffee._

When I walk in the kitchen I see a small cup of coffee, steaming, on the Keurig with a note.

 _Ally, I made you coffee, hope you like it- went back to bed- Love Austin_

Austin really is a great best friend.

I take the coffee and walk outside onto the back patio, absorbing the sunlight. The back patio is huge. It's a full wooden deck and has a hot tub and an in ground pool that has rocks surrounding it making it look more natural. There is a big table right by the outdoor kitchen that has a grill and a mini fridge. There are also 2 large patio couches, both yellow, Austin's favorite color, surrounded by 3 or 4 smaller chairs.

This would be a great place for Austin to have a party, I'm surprised he hasn't thrown one yet. He should celebrate his Teen Choice Award win and have a huge party.

I go inside and see Austin at the dining table on his phone, eating cereal. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey" Austin says, placing his phone down, and turning to face me.

"Hey" I said back, "Are there any parties we could go to this weekend?"

Austin raises his eyebrows, "Ally Dawson wants to go to a party? Have I traveled to an alternate universe where Ally _wants_ to go to parties?" he teases.

I hit his chest, "Well I don't want to go to one, but I was thinking we could have a party here, on the deck outside" I say.

Austin raises his eyebrows even more, "And now Ally wants to have a party at _my_ house? I'm dead, this doesn't make sense unless I'm dead" Austin stands up and grabs his bowl and takes it to the sink, dumping the rest of his cereal down the garbage disposal.

I follow him, "Austin I'm serious, I think it would be fun if you threw a party, you could say it was for winning best debut ep album or something" Austin sits on the couch and grabs the remote, I tackle him and take the remote holding it in the air.

He lets out a sigh and reaches to grab the remote but I have the upper hand, and I push him back down. "Pleeeaaaassseee" I beg.

Austin smirks, "Fine, this weekend, just get off me, you're heavy!"

"Hey!"

 **A &A**

 _Saturday 9pm_

I was in my room and a knock came from my new door.

"Ally it's me, Lucy, open up" a voice said.

I opened my door to reveal Lucy in a small, blue, crop top with a black mini skirt. "Girl, why aren't you dressed? There's a party happening in your backyard!"

I sighed and sat on my bed, "I don't have anything to wear! I've gone through my entire closet 3 times, and I can't find anything!"

Lucy let out a small gasp, "Find an old t-shirt and jeans, I'll be back" she ran out of the room, and I looked through my draws. Old jeans that were too short, and an old Chuck Taylor t-shirt.

Lucy ran back in with a pair of scissors. "Give me the clothes" I tossed them to her and she cut the legs off the jeans and shredded the bottoms. Then she cut the sleeves off my shirt and also cut the bottom to make it a crop top.

"Put them on, let me see!" she squealed. I stripped off my clothes and put the new clothes on, walking to my full length mirror. "How do they look?" I asked unsure of my appearance.

Lucy smiled, "You look hot! Let's go outside" she said. I slipped on my white high tops and ran outside with Lucy.

A lot of people were already here, maybe 30 or 40, and we spotted Austin talking to someone, so we walked over.

"Hey Austin" Lucy said giving him a side hug. "Hey" he smiled.

The boy taking to Austin had brown hair and blue- gray eyes.

"Who's your friend, Austin?" the boy asked.

Austin put his arm over my shoulder, "This is Ally, she's my songwriter. Ally this is Elliot, one of my old friends" he pushed me and I stumbled into Elliot's arms.

"Have fun you two" Austin winked and then ran off dragging Lucy with him.

I was about to follow Austin and yell at him for leaving me with a complete stranger, but I lost him in the crowd. A tug at my wrist pulled my attention to Elliot.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked pointing to the drink bar.

"Um, sure" I followed Elliot and he grabbed two beers, he handed one to me and I placed it back in the coolers.

"I don't drink, I did once and things went kinda crazy" I laughed, and grabbed a can of soda.

Elliot and I walked to a couch and I sat down next to him. We talked for a while and I found out that he is then when we were walking around I got bumped into the pool, and I tried to grab onto him to balance myself, but pulled him in during the process.

We fell into the water and I surfaced almost immediately, followed by Elliot. I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you okay?" I asked, giggling the whole time. "Yeah, I'm fine, you?" he asked. "Soaking wet, but fine"

Elliot and I swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out and laid on the grass staring at the now dark sky.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't live so close to the city, the lights make the stars hard to see" Elliot said, staring up into the sky.

I muttered a small, 'Yeah' and suddenly felt his gaze shift to me. He scooted closer and put his hand in mine.

"You're really beautiful, Ally" Elliot said quietly. I smiled and bit my lip, "You're not too bad yourself".

We laid in the grass and the breeze picked up, chilling my cold, wet body.

"I'd give you my jacket, but it's soaking wet and I don't think that would help much" Elliot laughed.

"You're right, do you want to go inside, Austin probably has some clothes you could borrow" I stood up and pulled Elliot up with me, and we walked to the backdoor.

"Hang on, Austin left the key somewhere" I said digging around in the potted plant by the door. I found it and unlocked the door and we went inside.

I led Elliot to Austin's room and dug through Austin's drawers looking for a clean t-shirt. When I thought I found one, I sniffed it and gagged.

"Sorry" I apologized, "Austin is not the cleanest person". I tossed his shirt in the hamper and found another one. I turned to give Elliot the shirt, and he stripped off his shirt, revealing his upper body.

Elliot had a faint 6 pack, but he wasn't flexing, and his arms were fairly big, and to top it off he had a great tan. I walked over to him and tripped over my own feet, landing onto of Elliot, our faces inches apart.

"Sorry" I whispered, why did his lips look so good.

Elliot smiled which just about made me melt, "It's fine" he brought his face closer to mine and just then Austin came in the room. I pushed myself off of Elliot's bare chest and stared wide eyed at Austin.

"Oh god, sorry, I didn't realize that you two were in here" Austin laughed, glancing between me and Elliot.

"Um" I stuttered, "I was just getting some of your clothes for Elliot because we fell in the pool" I explained.

Austin grinned, "Sure you were, I was just checking to make sure no one was in here that shouldn't, cause the backdoor was open a little, but if you're gonna do anything, please don't do it on the couch or in my room" Austin smirked and then closed the door behind him.

"Austin!" I almost ran after him but Elliot grabbed my wrist, "I think I'm gonna head home, it's getting kinda late" he said.

"Oh" my smiled faded, "I still kinda wanted to hang out more" I said.

Elliot smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, "You can come over to my house and we can watch some Netflix, or some movies" he suggested.

I smiled, "That would be great, I'll get an uber"

 **A &A**

 _3 hours, and 4 episodes of supernatural later. 2 am._

"Elliot I have to go home, I'm gonna call another uber" I yawned laying on the couch.

Elliot frowned, "Ally, I'm not going to let you get driven home at 2 in the morning by an uber, you can crash here for tonight"

I sat up and tried to gather my things, "But Austin will…" I forgot what I was going to say.

Elliot got a blanket and a pillow from his room and gave them to me, "You can get an uber in the morning, I don't want a creep taking you home this early in the morning"

I tried to protest but Elliot sat beside and lightly stroked my face, following my eyebrows and I quickly fell asleep **(BTW if someone does this it usually works, my friends grandma does this for her and she said it works)**

 **A &A**

I woke up in an unfamiliar house, and remembered that I crashed at Elliot's. The smell of pancakes filled the air and I walked into the kitchen to see Elliot flipping pancakes with no shirt on.

"Hey" I said, sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Hey yourself" he said, "Do you want pancakes?"

I smiled, "Do you even have to ask?" I jumped of the stool and grabbed a plate off the counter. I sat back down and took a bite. They were good, but not as good as Austin's.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 11" Elliot grabbed a plate and sat down beside me.

We ate our pancakes in silence and when I was done I washed my plate off and tried turning on my phone to find that it was dead.

"Elliot, can you get an uber for me? My phone is dead"

He got an uber and I got my things, my converse and my dead iPhone. I looked outside and the uber was there, I walked out with Elliot and he opened the door for me.

Elliot scratched the back of his neck, "Do you think that maybe later this week if you're free, we could go out somewhere, like maybe in and out burger and then the movies?" he asked.

I smiled, he was nervous, "I'd love too, I think I'm free wedensday, Austin and I have meetings almost all week, but I think I can make some time"

Elliot let out a breath of relief, "Okay, good" he smiled.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay, see you later" I smiled and the uber drove off.

 **A &A**

I walked up to the front door, and took out my keys, and unlocked the door. I quietly walked in, hoping Austin wouldn't hear me, but I heard loud thumps coming from his room and a door opening.

"Allyson Marie Dawson! Where the hell were you last night?!" Austin said loudly, glaring at me, his face inches from mine.

"Out" I say and walk to my room.

"Ally Dawson, do you know how worried I was? You disappeared during the party, for all I know some drunk could have kidnapped you!" he shouted.

"Stop yelling, I'm fine, and I'm back now, so it doesn't matter!" I shouted back. I plugged my phone in and stood up, to Austin who was furious.

"It _does_ matter Ally! Now where you last night?" Austin took large steps closer to me and I took steps back until I fell onto my bed and he pinned my wrists down and put his body weight on top of mine.

"I'm going to ask again. Where. Were. You?"

I struggled under his grasp and tried to free my arms but Austin has gotten a lot more muscular since we moved to LA, and didn't budge.

"I'm not a kid Austin, and you're not my boyfriend anymore, so you can't tell me what to do!" I struggled more but Austin tightened his grip making me yelp in pain.

Austin's face still held an angered expression, and he came closer to me. "I may not be your boyfriend, but I am your best friend, and I would like to know where you were last night, because it's my job to make sure you are okay. Where were you?"

I swallowed my nervousness, "I was at Elliot's, and we watched Netflix" I said.

Rage flashed in Austin's eyes, "And _chilled?"_ he hissed.

I gasped and pushed Austin off me enough to roll out from underneath him. "No! you think I would stoop so low to give myself away like that to someone I barley know! I can't believe you Austin!" I walked out of the room and stormed into the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked, grabbing my waist, holding me back from leaving the house.

"Out" I spat.

Austin sighed, "I'm sorry for assuming you slept with Elliot, but you really don't want to leave right now, because someone should be here in a little while, and you will want to see them" he said with a smirk.

"Who?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"It's a surprise"

"Austin, really, who is it?"

"I don't know, maybe a sassy Latina" Austin smiled.

"Trish is coming!" I screamed, jumping up and down. "Oh my god Austin, thank you so much!"

I ran into my room and cleaned it, which it needed badly, and soon enough the doorbell rang.

I sprinted to the door and swung it open, revealing Trish, "You're here!" I screamed. I hugged Trish and brought her stuff inside.

"We have so much to talk about" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I won't be updating as often probably once every two weeks but I'm working on making the chapters a lot longer so that should make up for it. A lot of you are wondering when Austin and Ally will get back together, and I'm sad to say that won't happen until the end of the story, because this is the story of Austin and Ally rebuilding their friendship again. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but there will be lots of drama. I don't know how long it will be, probably 20- 25k.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ally's P.O.V.

We brought Trish's bags into my room and threw them on the floor before sitting on my bed.

"You go first" I say excitedly.

Trish takes a deep breath with a smile on her face, "Okay, so I just got here from Dez's house, and I'm gonna be the star of his short film, and I love it so much here in L.A., I'm gonna move here!" she squealed.

My jaw dropped and eyes widened before I processed what she said, I let out an ear piercing scream and jumped up and down on the bed with Trish.

"Oh my god Trish, this is awesome!" I said.

Suddenly the door to my room slams open and Austin is standing at the door way with frantic eyes, "Ally, are you okay?" he asked.

I smile, "Um, I'm great. Trish is moving to L.A.!" I squealed again.

"Oh, um okay, just making sure" he muttered before closing the door again.

Trish turned to me, "Okay what about you?" she asks

I lightly blush, "I'm going on a date Wednesday" I say.

Trish gave me a confused look, "Did Austin and Lucy break up?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Austin introduced me to one of his friends and we hit it off pretty well" I say.

"But you and Austin are so cute together!" Trish whines.

I slightly blush, "That was two years ago, Trish" I mutter.

 **A &A**

 _Wednesday, Ally and Elliot's date_

Elliot and I held hands as we walked into the movie theater holding hands. We were going to watch The 5th Wave.

Elliot and I were waiting in line for popcorn when a flash went off in front of us. I turned my gaze to a photographer, taking pictures of us.

"Hey! Stop that" I shielded my face with my hand and motioned for Elliot to do the same. Once we finally got to the front of the line and ordered, we ran into the theater.

"Sorry about that, you'll kinda get used to it overtime" I sighed, before shoving a fistful of popcorn in my mouth.

"So you're implying there will be more dates?" Elliot grinned.

I lightly blushed, "Um, I guess, if you want"

The corner of Elliot's lips curled up slightly, "Yeah, that'd be good" he leaned in a little and his gaze flicked to my lips. I leaned in more and just as we were about to kiss when the movie started.

I pulled back, "The movies starting" I whispered.

"I know" he smiled back.

We sat back and Elliot put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer.

 **A &A**

After the movie we got in Elliot's car and made a late night stop at In n Out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just a cheese burger and fries, oh! And a chocolate milkshake" I said, pulling out my phone

 _ **Text from Austin:**_

 _ **Are you on your way home? It's getting kinda late**_

I looked back up at Elliot who was accepting our food through the window.

 _ **Text from Ally:**_

 _ **Probably in 30 minutes. Why? Are you lonely without me? : P**_

 _ **Text from Austin:**_

 _ **Yes : ( Im waiting up for you**_

I laughed quietly and put my phone between my legs and took my milkshake from Elliot and we hit the road again.

After a little while we pulled up to my driveway and I grabbed my phone, about to open the door when Elliot jumped out and beat me to it.

"I'll walk you to the door" Elliot smiled, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we sielently walked to the door.

I looked up at Elliot "I had I good time tonight"

"I did too" he smiled.

We started to slowly lean in, but I caught myself and pulled away.

"It's only the first date" I smiled teasingly.

Elliot groaned and put his head against the wall, "Alllyyyyyyyy"

"Maybe next time" I smiled and opened the front door, waving goodbye to Elliot.

I walked in and turned on the lights, revealing Austin passed out on the couch. He probably fell asleep waiting up for me.

' _Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps'_ I grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch and laid it on top of him and kissed his cheek before I walked to my room and went to bed.

 **A &A**

"Ally"

"Mmmhhh?"

"Wake up"

I rolled over and pulled my blanket up tighter to my neck and I felt someone sit on me.

"Ally I'm bored, I wanna go somewhere" Austin said jumping up and down on me.

I groaned, "Then drive yourself, or hang out with Lucy, I'm sleeping"

Austin stopped bouncing and sat still for a few seconds before crashing beside me.

"What are you doing" I ask in a flat tone.

"We're gonna snuggle since you don't want to go anywhere" Austin said in a happy tone.

I sighed and scooted further away from him, before letting sleep consume me again.

 **A &A**

I sat up abruptly, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and glanced to my side. Austin wasn't there.

I quickly got out of bed and ran into the living room, to see Austin watching TV with a cup of coffee. A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth, and Austin turned his attention to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning forward.

I nodded and walked over to the large sofa and sat down, "Yeah, just a bad dream is all"

Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stayed silent and listened to the beat of his heart through his soft flannel shirt.

Austin was okay. He's alive. In my dream, Austin got in a car crash, and when I got to the hospital, he was only alive for a minute before I heard the heart monitor let out a long beep.

My entire world came crashing down and I realized that Austin means the world to me. He's my best friend and no one could ever replace him. **(Haha got you all!)**

I looked around at our house and wondered, "How did we even get this far, we live in a huge house, in LA, have a record deal, and we have our whole lives set up for us"

Austin pulled me closer, "Talent, just being us, and my charming good looks" he laughed.


End file.
